


F1 Drabbles

by Livelongandfangirling



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelongandfangirling/pseuds/Livelongandfangirling
Summary: Just a (possible) series of F1 related drabbles.





	1. "I'm too sober for this" - Valtteri & Emilia

**Author's Note:**

> All drabbles were inspired by this post: http://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678.  
> All pairings will be listed in the titles of each one.  
> If you want me to write any more just leave me a comment and I'll see what I can do!

Valtteri huffed as he sat in the middle of the living room rug; he looked around the various items of furniture around him and saw nothing, and let out another long sigh. He shook his head and crawled on his hands and knees towards the sofa, and started making a variety of cooing noises.

Meanwhile Emilia had returned home from another day at the stable, and was hoping to curl up on the sofa with her husband after a long day of show jumping practice. When she walked into the living room she saw her aforementioned husband cooing at the sofa, the last thing she expected to see.

“Oh my god I’m too sober for this” Emilia muttered under her breath and walked over to Valtteri, who upon hearing her footsteps looked up at her feeling incredibly sheepish.

“Turbo’s gone missing” Emilia sighed and turned on her heels towards the bedroom, where she took one look at the bed and frowned.

“Val!” Her husband rushed into their room, where he saw curled up in the end of the bed on top of an old jumper, was Turbo fast asleep. Emilia crouched down and scratched the white and ginger cat gently behind its ears before kissing his fur. “What on earth made him think you’d hide under the sofa” Valtteri too crouched down and heard Turbo purring loudly.

“Do you want something to drink while I start on dinner?”

“Wine” Emilia replied abruptly. Valtteri frowned assuming it was too early. “What, I came home to see you cooing at the sofa, of course I’m having wine!”


	2. "How is my wife more badass than me?" - Toto & Susie

It was a surprisingly beautiful day in Silverstone for the start of the British Grand Prix weekend, despite jokes among the mechanics that the ‘Great British Summer’ was going to descend on them at any moment the sun was high in the bright blue sky with not a cloud in sight.

Toto had already taken his seat in the Mercedes garage for the start of first practice, and right as he sat down the FOM feed cut to the Williams garage were Susie was getting ready to get in the car and have her own little piece of history. The first woman in 22 years to take part in a Grand Prix weekend, Toto had been feeling so incredibly proud of her ever since it was announced.

As practice got underway Toto watched the FOM feed like a hawk, waiting to get a glimpse of the number 41 Williams. Eventually he saw it and absolutely nothing stopped a bright and proud smile appearing on Toto’s face. Toto paid no attention to the fact that Niki had sat next to him, or that one of Nico’s mechanics had came over to ask him a question. He just sat and watched his wife set the fastest time of the session, and he cheered quietly to himself.

“How is my wife more badass than me?” Toto asked himself – unknowingly aloud – despite the fact he had raced in the past he wouldn’t dream of suddenly getting into either Lewis’ or Nico’s car and considering how much training Susie had been doing over the past few months he wasn’t even sure he could physically handle it.

Then, heartbreak struck. Susie’s car slowed to a halt after just four laps. Toto’s eyes were again glued to the screen but this time with worry, he had to make sure his wife was okay. Thankfully she was, but it was clear to see as she took off her helmet and balaclava just how gutted she was that the car had given up on her.

Long after the day had ended and everyone was cooped up in their hotel rooms, Toto was trying to console Susie who insisted that she didn’t need consoling.

“I’ve still got FP1 in Germany, providing the engine works I’ll have another crack at it then” Toto blushed and made a mental note to have a serious word with quality control in Brixworth after the race.

“I’m still proud of you liebe” Susie smiled and went up on her tiptoes to kiss Toto on the cheek.


	3. "Here, take my blanket" - Seb & Kimi

It had been raining for hours at Monza, and as Q1 finished it showed no sign of letting up. Seb watched as Kimi rushed out of the garage and headed towards the motorhome after about five minutes of waiting around. Seb frowned and looked down at his race boots with sigh.

“The rain is going to be here for a while” Antti came over after speaking to Maurizio on the pit wall. “Might as well go back to the motorhome and keep warm” Seb looked around, not really having a reason to stay in the garage and followed his physio out the garage, into the paddock and once he was in the safety of the Ferrari motorhome Seb ran up the stairs and dived into his driver room. He sat there for what felt like an age and watched the FOM feed on the TV in his room. The camera cut to the main grandstand which showed the tifosi happily sitting in the rain waiting to (hopefully) see the rest of qualifying.

Seb sighed as the TV cut to Kimi’s side of the garage. Kimi and Seb had another fight that morning, a big one too. Frustration was starting to creep into the back of Seb’s mind about Lewis beating them on Ferrari’s home turf. Kimi had tried to comfort him but Seb momentarily snapped and Kimi left right after saying absolutely nothing.

With another sigh Seb upped and left his driver room and crossed the very short distance to Kimi’s. He stood by the door and heard the sound of the TV which hopefully meant the Finn was also passing the time during the rain delay. Seb cautiously knocked on the door, and thankfully heard Kimi’s voice saying he could come in. He poked his head round the door and saw Kimi bundled up in his raincoat.

“Hello” Seb awkwardly smiled, Kimi starched his nose and kept watching the TV.

“Hello Sebastian” Kimi replied in the monotone droll he usually saved for the press. It seemed Seb was still getting the cold shoulder treatment.

“You cold or something?” Seb tried to joke as Kimi crossed his arms and tried to bury himself in his raincoat. “Hang on a second” Seb lunged into his room and went back to Kimi’s before the Finn had a chance to lock it. Seb opened the door wide this time and held out one of his hands. “Here, take my blanket. So you don’t get any colder” Kimi turned and looked at Seb with a blank face, his eyes looked down at the red blanket and frowned.

“You keep a blanket in your room?” Kimi asked looking up at Seb, almost sounding amused that Seb kept a blanked with him just in case it got cold.

“Take it” Seb insisted and Kimi did indeed take it and wrapped it around himself and smiled a little.

“Thanks” Seb nodded and turned to leave when a quiet ‘hey’ from Kimi stopped him. He stood up, still wrapped in the blanket, and with a free hand reached out and took one of Seb’s hands in his and gave it a strong and reassuring squeeze. “Good luck”

“You too” Kimi and Seb smiled at each other before Seb left, feeling a lot better than what he had done a few minutes before.


End file.
